1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a multi-layered information article incorporating the LaserLoc technology of the present invention (a LaserLoc information article). More specifically, the present invention relates to a process for incorporating one or more variable or fixed types of ablated information within a multi-layered LaserLoc information article and a LaserLoc information article product.
2. Description of Related Art
It is important to be able to authenticate originally issued documents and to readily distinguish authentic documents from counterfeit documents. It is generally known to use various specialty papers, color change inks, or micro-printing in the creation of certain authentic documents.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.